Olive Kiss and Blood Red Nostalgia
by EpicWriterrrr-TT.TT
Summary: "Then… How did you die?" Asked Dave, who was frowning a bit. Nepeta stared at him, then glanced at Karkat. She had gone very pale. "I.. I- I was killed," She stuttered. " I was killed by.." The next words hit Karkat like a gun. He felt pain, sorrow, and anger amplifying in his heart. "by.. Karkat Vantas." During first year on the meteor. Oneshot. KatNep. (Edited)


_Yeah.. So this is my first fanfiction of homestuck to be posted here in this site. This was made because of a request for a KatNep fanfic along with a comic art. I f you like my fanfic you can request some stuff at me through my tumblr : preparetheships .tumblr .com :)) _

_Enjoy!_

_Oh and please R&amp;R!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

The meteor flew along the needed course thanks to Aradia and Sollux's aid; their psychic powers flinging the huge rock in a steady speed across the space in the dark veil, home of the horror terrors that used to lull young Derse dreamers, such as Rose and Dave, with dark whispers of what they know. These whispers only seemed to intensify as the meteor went deeper into the darkness, towards the new session they must reach.

The prospit dreamers were unnerved by these horror filled sounds. Kanaya was uneasy, Terezi always seem to grin with a touch of grimness to her flashing sharp teeth, and even Gamzee's occasional honks that sounded out usually out of nowhere ceased. But Karkat.. Karkat took it the worst.

Though he didn't really verbally said it out loud, in truth, he felt terrified. The echoing resonance all around him about endless darkness creeped him out too much. So, after two months of dreaded whispering, he locked himself in his room to try to block it all out. Dave called him a baby for it and Karkat ranted at him so hard after he said the word 'baby' that after that whole rage subsided, everybody just left him alone.

His room didn't really blocked out the sounds though. It was still there, hauntingly vibrating all around him, only lighter, quieter. But if he concentrated hard enough, he could sometimes imagine or maybe even remember stuff to forget those sounds.

He'd remember Alternia. His respite block. His old recuperooon, computer… His lusus. The way they always fought and make up after because he was his lusus after all. His crabdad.

Then he'd remember his friends that were dead, but not gone. At least, that's what the other Feferi told him.

It was the strangest thing actually.

The first month of their travel, Terezi shouted out an alert. The meteor was coming close to collision with what she described as a "giant round and glowing blueberry". Everyone went out and stared in horror at the giant glowing blue sphere. It looked beautiful, but no one noticed. All they could think of was they were gonna crash, then die. Everyone panicked, until Rose stood up and calmed everyone down.

"I don't think we will crash," she said. "Our direction is right, and we won't be harmed. I know."

So everyone waited until the meteor came face to face with the blue shining orb. Everyone gasped. Out from the light stepped out a troll. A troll with long flowing hair, and wire a god tier outfit for a life hero. Next to her was another troll, this time dressed in the god tier outfit for a hero of hope.

"Hi guys!" the female troll said out loud, in an excited tone. Her eyes were blank white, but her smile was as sunny as she had before.

"Feferi…?" Kanaya asked tentatively.

Feferi glubbed out in joy and hugged Kanaya, who was very confuse.

"But you're dead!" Kanaya blurted out. "He," she pointed to Eridan, "killed you!"

Feferi and Eridan looked at each other in surprise. Feferi turned back to Kanaya and smiled softly.

"We're not the ones you know," she said.

Then she explained how the other her, the one they knew, pleaded and made a deal with the vast horrorterrors to create an afterlife for those have died in the game, and that included the doomed time lines. She and Eridan died in their timeline while trying to kill the Black Queen even with their god status.

She healed the Mayor after telling her story and then bid farewell. The meteor was leaving, she explained.

Eridan muttered an awkward apology for his other's action to their timeline and, taking his companion's hand affectionately, they flew off back to the dream bubble, as it was really called.

After that meeting, they came near more dream bubbles in a span of a few days. They met another Terezi, who was as obnoxious as the original. They bumped into Tavros, and Vriska and Equius, and another Eridan with Sollux. All of them were not their friends from their timeline but it felt nice to see them again. Although there was one more troll Karkat hasn't seen in ages..

.

.

He found Nepeta and Equius's body in the first week after they started the long three year journey, while walking around to find something to do .The sheer boredom was practically killing him, and so he thought of exploring the vast places he haven't come across before. That's when he smelled a gogawful smell of blood. He got curious, and very very scared. He wondered what it might have been; another dead body perhaps? he didn't know how right he was when he turned another sharp left at a dimly lit room. It was two dead bodies. The first was laid awkwardly, an arrow to the knee and blue blood splattered down to his feet. Karkat gagged at the horrifying sight of what was once Equius's body. What's worse was how his body was missing it's _head, _neck ripped and he saw the olive colored blood trailing from the mutilated body of Equius.

He left the sight as soon as he laid eyes on her. He couldn't see her like that, it was too horrifying, too heartbreaking. He didn't know why, but he cried harder than any of the other times he cried before. Harder than when Sollux died, harder than when Kanaya died.

Karkat was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a knock. He lazily stood up and opened the door. There stood Rose, standing as prim as proper as ever. Why can't she loosen up a bit? Karkat wondered silently.

"A new dreambubble, and it seems it's of another troll friend of yours."

Sighing, Karkat ran his fingers through his this hair. "Im coming."

"You look awful," Rose replied, raising a brow. It was true, he looked like he had gone through hell and back.

Karkat didn't respond and instead got out of his room and closed the door, waiting for Rose to lead the way.

.

.

.

.

.

Karkat immediately regretted going back out. The whispers were loud, ringing in his ears. He groaned and muttered profanities under his breath as he followed Rose closer to the Meteors edge where the others were.

It took less then a few minutes for a figure to step out. She was small, with a large trench coat, a blue beanie and short bushy hair. Terezi beamed.

"Hi Nep!" She cackled, hugging the small troll girl. Nepeta smiled.

"Are you our Nepeta?" Kanaya inquired hopefully.

"How did I die?" Nepeta asked quietly, avoiding Karkat's eyes, who suddenly look sad. It was a morbid question after all.

"You were killed by that stupid clown," Terezi seethed out, getting angry at the thought of Gamzee's face.

"Then Im not from here," Nepeta replied weakly. " I wasn't killed by Gamzee."

Karkat could feel a lump forming in his throat. Somehow it made him feel sadder to hear her not make any of her cat puns.

"Then… How did you die?" Asked Dave, who was frowning a bit.

Nepeta stared at him, then glanced at Karkat. She had gone very pale.

"I.. I- I was killed," She stuttered. " I was killed by.."

The next words hit Karkat like a gun. He felt pain, sorrow, and anger amplifying in his heart.

"by.. Karkat Vantas."

.

.

The next few hours, Nepeta hung around everyone except Karkat.

She roleplayed with Terezi like the old days, talked with Kanaya and Rose, and even tried to rap with Dave. It hurt Karkat to see her avoiding him, but he guessed he couldn't actually blame her. Who would want to face their murderer right?

He sat outside again, for once embracing the head aching murmurs and whispers. All he could think of was how he had the guts to kill Nepeta. To kill one of his friends. He just couldn't imagine it. Despite his threats before, he never meant any of it. Never did. And it boggled him to know that another him stepped over the line and killed someone innocent.

"Hey," a voice piped up from behind him.

He turned around quickly to see Nepeta in front of him. His breath hitched, and stared at her shock.

Nepeta just smiled, and sat next to him, staring out at nothing.

"Hey?" Karkat responded, but his surprise made his greeting sound more of a question.

"I didn't mean to ignore you, you know…" Nepeta said quietly. She turned to face him, a small frown on her lips. "My death wasn't your fault."

Karkat shook his head. "No, me on your timeline killed you. So it's his fault, and making it my fault in default too. Im sorry."

"No what I meant was, you didn't kill me on purpose. Or at least, my Karkat did."

"I don't understand…."

Nepeta sighed and folded her legs under her. "Well, like your Gamzee, our Gamzee went crazy. Our Karkat told Equius to deal with him and so Equius did.."

"I followed along without him knowing and because of that, I saw him die." Nepeta paused, biting her lip, tryng not to cry. Karkat scooted closer and patted her back, and Nepeta smiled up at him before continuing her story. "I got angry and tried to attack Gamzee but he broke my wrist and clubbed. Before HE could kill me, you came and tried to deal with Gamzee yourself. You both strifed for a long time. And then.. When you were about to land a finishing blow on him, Gamzee pulled me towards him as a shield so you, instead of Gamzee, struck me instead…"

Nepeta let out a shaky breath and Karkat pulled her awkwardly into a hug. He stroked her hair carefully, and he could hear her light purrs on his chest. It felt comforting and made him feel a bit better even though he was the one trying to comfort his companion.

"I couldn't look you in the eyes," Nepeta mumbled into his sweater. "Because that fear and sadness and shock were the same emotions I last saw in my Karkat's eyes.."

"But," she continued, pulling away from their hug. Karkat could see the olive tears forming on the rims of her white eyes. "Everything's okay now… I guess.."

"You guess?" Karkat asked, quizzically.

Suddenly, they could here Rose's faint voice from the other side. It was time for Nepeta to leave.

"There was something I never told my Karkat before I died. Can I tell you instead?"

Karkat nodded, staring into her blank eyes. He felt like he falling deep into an abyss of white.

"Im flushed for you Karkitty.

And with a sudden swift movement, Nepeta pushed herself up and kissed the surprised Karkat on the lips. It was simple, but to Karkat, it felt like one of those moments in his romcoms. His heart fluttered, but before he could respond back to her kiss, Nepeta already pulled back, smiling.

"Good bye Karkat."

Then she ran off and hopped back into her bubble.

Karkat stared after her dumbfounded. The whispers of the horrorterrors around him finally became silent.

.

.

.

_Again, please dont forget to review :))_


End file.
